


wonderland

by peachesfordinner (themwhostrays)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Delusional Disorder, Delusions, Hallucinations, I'm so sorry, Lowercase, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, i feel like i'm offending people, lowercase intended because i'm dumb, pyschosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themwhostrays/pseuds/peachesfordinner
Summary: jeongin was clueless.he was really really clueless, not knowing what's happening, not knowing anything.but he's grateful because atleast, chris is by his side.jeongin was really really clueless, not knowing what's happening, not knowing who and what is chris.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	wonderland

"pays des merveilles," christopher answered when jeongin asked him where he lives.

"pays– what?? i don't know any place called that chris." jeongin questioned as he lifted an eyebrow.

"oh darling, of course you don't know that, you don't even know what's happening." chris chuckled and continued playing with the younger's hair, humming an unknown tune.

"shut up. what's happening? i haven't watched the news for the past few days." jeongin pouted and chris just kissed him, smiling softly.

"you clueless baby. don't worry, you shouldn't need to know anything. i'll just stay here." the older murmured and they cuddled to sleep.

jeongin and chris have mutual feelings. jeongin met him when he saw the curly-haired guy sitting at a tree outside his house, where he and his mother live. every night, chris enters his room, and they talk like they knew each other for so long. jeongin felt content and happiness, and so is chris.

"son, wake up, we need to talk." his mother said while moving the curtains so that sunlight could enter his dimly lit room.

"mom, what time is it?" jeongin yawned and stretched his arms, before wiping dried drool from his mouth. he checked his room, no signs of chris, he left early again, as usual.

"what's wrong innie? is there something missing?" his mother looked at him curiously, her eyebrows furrowed, staring at his son.

"n–nothing mom, what time is it?" he dismissed and kissed his mother's forehead.

"it's four in the afternoon. you overslept again." she answered truthfully, concern laced in her tone. he looked at his mom and saw a puppy trying to hide on her legs.

"mom why is a puppy in here?" he pointed at the small yipping animal.

"what puppy? you know i'm allergic to that. and besides, i don't see any animals here." the old lady looked at him, sadness and worry visible in her eyes.

"i saw a small dog mom! what do you think of me? a crazy liar?" he rolled his eyes and picked clothes.

"last time, you told me you saw a peacock in the garden, we aren't in a zoo. then you told me you saw a beaver, we don't live near rivers. you were irritated last sunday because there was a moose standing outside your window, son your room is on the second floor. and now a pup? what's wrong with you?" his mother ranted, holding her head and massaging it gently.

"i'm gonna take a bath then let's eat fried chicken." he said, his voice monotonous.

"fried chicken? i cooked beef steak jeongin!" the old woman shouted at her son.

"i smelled some chicken mom! stop fooling around!" he shot back and roughly picked up his clothes.

"we need to see a doctor." she murmured and went out of her son's room.

"i'm not crazy. quit it." he mumbled to himself and went to the bathroom.

night came, and he saw chris snuggling on his love seat. "chris!" he ran and hugged the man, glad to see his lover once again.

"did you missed me?" chris chortled and hugged back.

"so many things happened today." he frowned and told the older everything, while chris just listened intently.

"it really is a tiring day huh? go to sleep darling, you need rest." chris whispered while patting jeongin's head.

"but i don't wanna sleep yet. i wanna talk and cuddle with you." jeongin mumbled groggily, fighting the urge to close his eyes and drift to sleep.

"we can do that another day love, now go to sleep. i love you so damn much." chris smiled, showing his deep dimples that jeongin really adore.

"okay fine. i love you too." jeongin poked his dimples before hugging him tight, afraid that he'll go away.

"jeongin wake up! we are gonna be late for our appointment! hurry!" his mother woke him up, and like every other day, chris was nowhere to be found. he took a bath and sat in the passenger's seat, his mother was the one driving.

the car stopped in front of a psychiatrist's clinic and nervousness rushed through his veins. then he remembered chris and smiled. he will be alright, or he thought so.

but his smile dropped, his happiness turned into sadness and confusion when he heard the psychiatrist say the words his mother feared. "he's suffering from _delusional_ _disorder_ mrs. yang, the symptoms say so." she confirmed.

he was barely able to breath after hearing that, his eyes widening and his brows furrowed. "what?! i'm not sick! i'm perfectly fine! stop saying nonsense will you?!" jeongin fumed, his nostrils flaring.

"hush son! keep calm! she only wants to help! just–just stay calm and listen to her." his mother shushed him, trying her best not to cry.

he rolled his eyes and walked out. he went in the car until his mother came back. "it'll all be alright son. just listen to me and drink medicine, and you'll be fine again." his mother cried quietly, holding jeongin's hands tightly. yeah, he's stubborn, but who wants to see their mother cry? so he nodded and smiled even though it was undoubtedly fake.

they went home and jeongin locked the door to his room, and he cried all night. after hours of thinking he finally thought, that he will be alright, because he has his mother, and chris, they will help him heal and cope. after drinking his medicine, he sat on his bed and waited for his lover.

but he didn't come.

the next night came, and he didn't see even chris' shadow.

and the next night.

and the next.

and the next.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! this is a reposted fic from my other account. i hope u liked this fic and pls leave a comment or kudos, both would be very much appreciated.
> 
> 2/1/21: i changed some parts of the fics.


End file.
